Between the Light and the Dark
by TsukixnoEvernight
Summary: The very two continents of Elrios itself are at war with each other. Both are attempting to conquer the other for the last shards of El, but neither have prevailed. Fluone; magic. Rurensia; technology. Chung, even though bound by his duty, can't help but fall for his greatest nemesis. Supports C x E, Ra x Re, and Els x A. OCs needed! Please provide detailed information.
1. Sign-up Form!

**Ever - Hai hai, minna-desu~! :D**

**Eve - :translates: Hello, everyone.**

**Ever - I've come back to try for an OC fic again x3 Because...**

**Raven - :stares at Ever:**

**Ever - ;~; Because...**

**Elsword - :glares at Ever:**

**Ever - QAQ Because...**

**Rena - :looms over with a dark aura and frying pan in hand:**

**Ever - :blurts: Because in Wings of Sorrow, I took several authors' OCs and I'm on a seriously bad hiatus for that fic! T~T I'm sorry, Chi, Mayumi, Nightail, minna... :goes to corner, ashamed:**

**Chung - Ever, that's why you're going to try again, right? :smiles like the sun:**

**Ever - OAO... CHUNG I LOVE YOU! :mauls poor Guardian with a choking embrace: S-So... :sniffs: I hope everyone can give me another chance to write an OC fic...**

**Aisha - :proffers happily: Want a cookie?**

**Ever - ...AISHA I LOVE YOU TOO! T~T**

**Aisha - I'm not lesbian.**

**Ever - Oh...? You want me to write a yuri about you...? :evil intent:**

**Aisha - ...**

**Ever - Thanks for the cookie anyways! :D Anyways, here is a form that you can erase the info on and fill in with your own!**

**Eve - I believe you have forgotten something?**

**Ever - Ah, right! So here's an explanation of the world we are talking about at the moment:**

_Fluone and Rurensia, the two continents that make up the whole of Elrios, are at war. Both of them are constantly attempting to take over the other, yet neither are succumbing. Over the years of this continual struggle, each of them began to adapt, like organisms in a new environment. Fluone took after the ancient weapons and heavily modified them with the magic that they themselves had developed under the research of their tactitian. Whereas, the complete opposite, Rurensia discarded their old weaponry and created devastating new ones out of the technology that their mechanic managed to create. Which of these would prevail? Which side...would you take?_

**Ever - And dat's dat with the dramatic explanation! *o*)b Here's an example of the form! xD**

Name: _Chung_

Gender: _Male_ (Better be safe than sorry about them genders ;P )

lPersonality:_Kind, gentle, and extremely caring. He loves his research almost more than anything else. Chung talks to himself at times, especially when he's alone and studying/observing. His intelligence pars his enemy in Rurensia, and is always trying to outdo her. Known as one of the kindest in the continent of Fluone. _(You can explain more on the personality if you want me to nail it right. xD)

Side: _Fluone, the Dark_

Position: _Tactitian_

Description: _Tactical Trooper _(If you don't have your classes made, it's okay. c: You can just describe what they look like. If you do have the classes, I think it'd be easier to just tell me which. xD Be sure to include skin color, eye color, height, hair description, regular clothes, and armor. Now that's a motherlode. I think you should stick to premaking classes, haha.)

Weapon of Choice: _Grenades of Disfrozen, double-sided cannon named Destroyer, explosive cannonballs, homing missiles. These weapons were stolen from Rurensia in a raid. He has not found a way to modify them with magic yet._

Love Interest: _Eve Inauguris _(His love comes later; he hates her guts at the moment xD )

**Here are the positions available, cause doubtlessly someone's bound to ask about that! :D Also Tactitian is available to Chung only. OuO**

**Ignore if you are siding with** **Rurensia. If you are Fluonian, continue**.

You may choose from the following if you are siding Fluone:

_**Leo:** Melee combat, such as swords, spears, martial arts, etc._

_**Sagittarian:** Ranged combat, such as guns, bows, knives, etc._

_**Piscian:** Magic combat, such as spells, wards, elemental magic, etc._

Then choose from: **Recruit, Veteran, Officer, General.** If you wish to be a general, then you are leading either a unit of Leos, Sagittarians, or Piscians. Another thing is that the title "Elite" only goes to: Aisha, Rena, Chung.

_Magic is very forgiving. It's basically only have a few rules that the universe has them to bend to. We also have healers on our side, so that gives the other side a bit disadvantageous. Even create your own type of magic if it suits you. You should also have at least one skill where it's especially created to kill ComPCs, the mechanical companions of Rurensians. I guess fire would work, but that better be some strong fire to melt through Mistress Eve's creations. Lightning to mess up their circuits, and so forth. Feel free to make your magic really crazy, cause I'm warning you, Rurensia has its fair share of insanity too. xD_

**Ignore if you are a Fluonian. Continue if you are a Rurensian.**

I guess you could say you get mounts... ;3 Under Mistress Eve's attention, all the people in the military of the Light have their own custom "mount!" ;P So yes, be free to actually do whatever you want. The only condition is that it must have a place where you can store your weapons, it can only have one simple attack option, and that you can't make it as small as a tick or colossal as a mountain. At the expense of crazy magic (since magic can take form of whatever it wants), you have a companion, Rurensians! :D And yes, they're mechanical. Take notice that they have "batteries." xD Have fun imagining your companion. And you don't have to break their poor backs by riding them! cx Take in mind if I make them die, don't kill me. They won't die forever. After all, with Mistress Eve on our side, we can just rebuild 'em eh? Here's an example of the form for your ComPC (that's what they're called):

Name: _Siegris Heart (Sieg)_

Owner: _Raven Nightmare_

Type: _Silver Wolf_

Color: _Silver_

Size: _6 feet vertically, 1.5 feet horizontally_

Capabilities: _Fangs to defend and attack. Low-energy draining loping system._

Built-in Attack: _Releases a breath that creates a misty fog, freezing all for two seconds upon contact. Cool down is one hour._

Storage of Weapon: _Right side, above the right shoulder._

* * *

**:D So what will it be? Unlimited, all-powerful and relentless magic,**

**Or the vast, impossible future of technology?**

**Here's how the profiles go:**

**Fluone - Fill out the general form (I did with example on Chung) and choose your position.**

**Rurensia - Fill out the general form (I did with example on Chung), erase the part where it says position, and attach your ComPC form right below it.**

**Hopefully that clarifies things a bit.**

**And, if it might help to even actually do this, here are the positions of the Elgang!**

_Elsword_ - Infinity Sword, Bloodstained Ghost, Rurensian

_Aisha_ - Elite Piscian, Elemental Master, Fluonian

_Rena_ - Elite Sagittarian, Grand Archer, Fluonian

_Raven_ - Blade Master, Wolf Fang, Rurensian

_Eve_ - Code Battle Seraph, Nasod Mechanic, Rurensian

_Chung_ - Elite Leo, Tactical Trooper, Fluonian

* * *

**I tried to balance things out. I don't even think I emphasized on magic enough. xD Healing. Control over fire. Plants. Ice. Water. Energy.**

**El.**

**Now it's up to you all! :D**


	2. Dawn's Assault

**Ever - Arigatou minna! :bows:**

**Eve - :translates once again: Thank you, everyone.**

**Ever - For all your OCs, yes! :D**

**Ara - :sighs in exasperation: You're forgetting something again!**

**Ever - OAO Right! So in response to RC about getting chosen... I do believe that I never said there was a limit to how many OCs? ;D CHAPTER ICHI, COMMENCE!**

_Note: Inauguris is Eve's last name._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

~ Dawn's Assault ~

* * *

Chung bent over the hunk of distorted metal, grabbing a nearby screwdriver with a free gloved hand. He stabbed the tool into the nearest loose screw and twisted it in. His words paused accordingly to each of the screws being shoved back into place. "I'm...not...going to...lose to...Inauguris!" The last one drilled in, he fell back into his rolling chair with a sigh. His worktable, disorganized beyond hope, spilled several more screws onto the tiled floor. The room, along with all of its furnishings, was an unblemished pure white.

A human-sized hole covered with spiraling plates of metal on the right side of the room suddenly opened to admit a person in. The tactician glanced up with cerulean eyes, both of which clouded over with worry the instant he recognized the stranger. "Good morning! What're you here for today?"

The girl studied his experiment on the table with great interest gleaming in her one eye. The other was shrouded in tiffany green flames, the fire whiffing out past the black tips of her bangs. Her long, shimmering white hair flowed out behind her. He spotted the silvery snow-colored tail whipping about as she approached him. "Hey, Chung. What's this today?"

He refused to reply to the casual question that he would have responded to anyone else. "Answer me, Kat. What're you here for today?"

The last time she had entered this room, it seemed regular enough. But the last time she had exited it as well was with the underwater lab exploding behind her. He twitched an eye with slight annoyance as she fingered the dark end of one of her feline ears. It reminded him severely of his own, those coffee brown jutting ends amongst his dusty blonde strands, "ears," as the headquarters had named them. "If you're here to pull something off again... I think I'd have to ask you to please leave."

"Aw... Don't ruin the fun, Elite! I'm sorry about last time. Besides, Rena sent me here to check up on you. Something about the Rurensians plotting revenge on the equinox or whatever." She threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, apparently not caring much for what the elf had told her. "What's up?"

"Since Rena asked for it..." He glanced sideways at her, making sure she hadn't touched anything yet. "I'm trying to find out a new way to channel the magic energy that we use so sparingly. I usually just extract the El through these shards"-he lifted a luminous aquamarine crystal up-"and convert it into usable means, but... I've tried over fifty ways to find another method of using these crystals. I've already attempted to break one, but these things are harder than diamond. They can't be broken through physical force. But do you know how much time it takes to extract from one shard? Just one? It takes-"

"Alright, alright, you can stop now, Chung." She stuck her palm in his face, as if to prove a point. "It takes five hours, and mass producing your extracting machines isn't an option, right? Cause you stole that machine in a raid along with your Destroyer. You've only managed to replicate the grenades of Disfrozens. Did I get the rest of your rant finished?" She laughed, which slightly ticked him off in his current distressed state. "I've heard it so many times, I've memorized it."

"You're done here?" He took a deep breath; an attempt to calm himself down. "Go back to Rena. I'm not in the mood to be _'The Kindest Person on Fluone'_ at the moment. Leave me to my studies."

"Sorry, sorry. About last time too." She waved at him with a nonchalant gesture of farewell before leaving the laboratory. Before he got a chance to tell her that it was fine.

Kat exited, the door sliding back into its usual spiral pattern. Since it was placed underwater, Chung had built flexiglass panels to keep the liquid out. Other than the brown metal floor clanging under her black boots, the entire space was illuminated with a dark neon blue aura. She could see through the holes in the metal that, beneath her, there was a single organism flourishing in the guardian's care. A crested green-scaled monstrosity was coiled in the middle of the rocky bottom. 'I have no idea why he keeps that there though.' The wet underground rock formation above her kept dropping water on her, which she shook off with a hiss as she neared the portal that took her to the mainland.

Stepping onto the glowing white rune, she felt the air compress around her as she was transported to the mainland. In a flash of warm, gentle yellow, she was back onto solid land, her tail maintaining her balance as she materialized onto a different rune.

"Mornin', Kat," someone mumbled near her. She craned her neck past her shoulder to spot a young woman with light brown hair rubbing sleepily at her eyes. The striped shirt that she had donned was navy and white, thrown on with a pair of black pants. "Chung?"

"Yeah," she said. "And why are you up so early, Sybil? I thought you usually slept in late."

Said person yawned lazily and threw her linked hands over her head, stretching. "I do. It's just...Rena," she finished, as if that one name explained everything.

It did, at least to Kat. The wind picked up right as she was about to say something else, but she got off track and mentioned, "Aisha."

"What's with all this rush anyways..." Sybil grumbled as she walked back to the looming headquarters with her. "That Elite Sagittarian even sent me here to see what was taking you such a long time..." Tears pricked at the edges of her green, almost gray, eyes as she opened her mouth to yawn again.

"It's probably an attempt to promote you to officer," the cat-like girl joked teasingly. "You're too lazy for your own good, and you always procrastinate as long as you can on any assignments you're given."

"Not this one!" she protested. The sun's weak rays of light began to strengthen in the rising of the day, beating down on their backs as they strolled along the path hidden in the woodlands. The wind that their prized magician was stirring up whispered throughout the boughs of the deep emerald oaks. Patches of light filtered in from between the swaying leaves, dappling them in shadows.

The headquarters was shaped as a pentagon on all sides, no matter how both of them looked at it. Its black surface, reflective like a gem, was marred from their previous skirmishes with Rurensia. At the base of it was an automatic glass door that slid open for them when they neared it.

"Gotta go report to Rena now, what're you gonna do?" Kat questioned, already heading towards the elf's office but walking backwards to maintain eye contact as she spoke.

"Sleep," came the muttered, bleary-eyed response. Six o'clock in the morning was too harsh on a person who woke at ten. As she tried to find her way back to her room through her sleepiness, she bumped into another person. "Wha-?"

"Hello, Sybil," a cool voice greeted her. Her eyes snapped open as she took in the deep sky blue orb that was mismatched with the verdant emerald one behind the pair of glasses and the short brown hair that was a shade darker than hers. "Do you know where Elite Piscian Aisha is?"

She thought about it for a moment, her exhausted mind taking a second to process the question. "She should be outside, cause I'm pretty sure she's been messing with the air."

He nodded at her, despite the gap between her rank and his. "Thanks," he said, before striding past her in a flash of black and gray clothes.

"Wait!" Her mind finally caught onto the sudden urgency of the place. No one was present save for the higher ranking people. The last time that happened was... "Kurona, what's happening?" She unintentionally grabbed him by the cuff of his sleeve with a peach-skinned hand, where it turned gray instead of black like the rest of his outfit. But her sudden action succeeded in doing what she wanted him to; stopping him in his tracks.

He dropped the ancient beige grimoire that he held onto the smooth, steel floor. It lay there, pages open and flapping, while they both stared at her hand. "A-Ah..."

"Sorry...!" She had forgotten that part of Kurona's nature was that he was socially awkward, no matter how acquainted he was with his friends. Picking the grimoire from the ground and placing it back into his palms, she repeated, "What's happening?"

He uncomfortably pushed his steel-rimmed glasses up and answered her with simple words. "Rurensia assaulted Feita a couple hours ago, running the place over with ComPCs. Elite Leo Chung figured out that the Nasod Mechanic is using battle plan 3C4."

_3C4_. It was an old, straightfoward battle tactic. _Attack the weakest, conquer that area before moving on._ However, it also made their movements extremely predictable. "Alright, thanks, Kurona. Anything I should do to prepare?"

He was already walking away, his back to her as he sought out Aisha. She was asking him only because he was the third most intelligent, after Chung and the mage. "Don't die, I guess." It wasn't the response she expected, but she caught the glimpse of a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he glanced back. "Switch to combat equips."

"Got it, Officer Piscian Kurona," she said, returning it with a grin.

* * *

A girl with knee-length golden hair skipped happily in the blindingly white tubular hallway. Her midnight dress, completed with a frilly hem the same color as her hair, flowed out behind her as she approached an exit at the end. Golden ribbons were tied to the ends of her slightly puffy sleeves and around her waist, with the latter trailing after her.

"Maybe I should add more to our little group of friends, right, Mr. Bun-Buns?" She smiled horrifically bright at the inky blank mutated mechanical rabbit tailing her.

It, in turn, swiveled what would probably gave been its neck toward her and stared at its owner with empty eye sockets. Then, "Mr. Bun-Buns" cracked open its jaw, revealing a dark, gaping mouth. It thumped a mangled hind leg on the ground and quivered its nearly furless tail. She took it as a sign of agreement and continued skipping on, giggling at her companion's response.

The clear, see-through glass door sensed her arrival and automatically slid aside for her. This time, a large, silver space greeted her golden eyes, along with the sighting of two other people. Her black military boots resounded on the steel floor, announcing her presence.

One of the figures turned away from the wooden lab table and said, "Marion Nettiste."

"Hehe, why hello, Mistress Eve~" Marion danced across the floor, covering the distance between them frighteningly fast. In a swift motion, she wrapped her arms around the mechanic's neck, embracing her. "Do you have another doll for me?"

"My apologies, Nettiste, I do not," was the flat reply.

Her gaze darkened ever so slightly, the black swirl at the center of her eyes looking more prominent and uncanny than before. Then it vanished in an instant, and she resumed her unnerving cheerfulness. "Okay, just tell me when you have another one!"

Another girl was present in the room, her silver locks tamed into a single, long ponytail. She directed her ice blue stare at Marion, adjusting her white bunny hairclips at the side of her head. "Marion!"

The two of them clashed together in a back-breaking hug, seeming as if both of them were trying to outdo the other's in strength. "Yumi!" Marion said gleefully.

Yumi purposefully kept her eyes off of Mr. Bun-Buns and fingered the white bow wrapped around her neck. The first time she had laid eyes on the girl's custom ComPC had triggered a not-so-quiet yelp. After all, she took rabbits to heart and loved them dearly, and seeing a quite disfigured one set her off.

"Otonara," said Eve, gesturing at her. "It has been repaired. You are free to take it around again."

"Oh, thanks!" On the table was a creature splayed out on its stomach. Dawn pink, blue, and white in color, it unsteadily staggered to its feet and shook its head like a dog. She could hear the clinking of the metal ringing inside of its skull, the new piece that Eve had added on. At the ends of its paws were claws of ivory, and a horn of twilight purple sat on its proud head. Spotting Otonara with peridot eyes, it clambered off the table and lumbered over to its owner.

"Yamako," she cried, reaching up to embrace her Ancient Phoru type ComPC around the head. Six feet in height and a foot and a half in width, it was bigger than her in all aspects of length. Turning back to the mechanic, she asked, "Are my weapons still there?"

"Yes, I have put them back in order to prepare for our next assault." Upon uttering those words, her lips pressed into a thin smile. "I imagine that Seiker would not even begin to predict the outcome of this attack..." Her amber eyes lit up as she drew a cyan panel out from the air with a flourish of her hand. "Raven? Raven Nightmare?"

The screen flashed black for a moment, then got replaced with the image of one of their commanders. Yumi's heart fluttered, catching sight of the beautifully tanned skin, the topaz eyes, and the black hair. "Yes, Eve?"

"I have lied to you," she deadpanned. "Instead of directing troops A-2 and B-6 to Velder, switch them to port and head out to Hamel." Her hands flew across the virtual keyboard as she instructed him, her eyes locked onto the letters.

"Wait-Eve, what? You said what?" His voice was filled with obvious confusion and tints of exasperation at the mechanic's "lying" again.

"Turn-"

"And?" He sighed, then directed the camera of their private channel at a map on a separate screen. It showed several flashing, differently colored dots at three locations. A large mass of blue ones sat at the region labeled "Feita," and two groups of green ones were presently inching their way to "Velder." The last ones, colored crimson red, were hovering over where they were; Altera. With one tap of his hand, Yumi heard him say in his deep baritone voice: "A-2, B-6! Head to the dock stationed at exit of Velder Capital City! Both of you are heading to Hamel."

"Mistress Eve's orders?" she heard one of them inquire.

"Who else," Raven grumbled. "Eve?"

She seemed satisfied with what she had typed on another window. "Summon Elsword. You are dismissed." Without hearing his protest, she waved the panel away and started picking up her discarded tools on the floor. "Nettiste, Otonara."

"Yes?" Marion answered, humming happily to herself as she stroked Mr. Bun-Buns's head. Yumi couldn't suppress a shiver of excitement at Eve's next words. The moment that Rurensia had been waiting for was initiating in less than an hour.

"Bring down Seiker for me." She laughed emotionlessly at her plan, straightening up while twirling a dangerous-looking hammer by the handle. "He is being a nuisance to me, and you two are knowledgeable with what I do with hindrances, are you not?"

* * *

**Just a little uncovering of the characters we have here. :3 I shall be revealing more in the next chapter, because it's going to be a crazy battle soon. o-o And some of you might be wondering what Infinity Sword is doing over there on the tech side, with his magical summoning of infinite swords and all? xD You'll see~ I hope all of you enjoyed this little beginning, and please do tell me if I messed up on the personality of your OC! T_T I probably messed up a lot. x'D And I just found an amazing OST from the anime Angel Beats! I've been literally listening to it all day long. It's called "Unjust Life" and it's the saddest song I've heard...so far. Next would be Euterpe by Inori in Guilty Crown, then Ponggos' Hideout from our very own game, Elsword! Really, just go teleport there sometime and listen to the BGM, it's as stunning as Clocktower Square in Velder. One of my three best songs for drama and tragedy. You can bet there's going to be tragedy in this fic. *w*)b Thanks again for being here, and if you want to add another OC to the mix, you are welcome to! :D :hums: No cap for the amount, after all~...**

_Note: Forgive me for my ceaseless yapping. xD_


	3. Threats

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_~ Threats ~_

* * *

The figure rushed down the hallway, following Elite Piscian Aisha's orders. _Station yourself in Velder, they should be attacking there next._ The obsidian shard lay dormant in her clenched hands, glittering with pieces of topaz. Shrouded in black, skulls on her shirt and on the right side of her face, Ender broke into a burst of speed and, in one squeeze of her hand, shattered the shard.

It crumbled away into dust, being the fragile obsidian it was. The dust, tinged with golden, swirled around her and engulfed her body in an intense pale yellow light. For a short moment, she heard nothing except for a rush of air whistling past, then her feet jolted onto the merciless cement of Velder.

The remains of the transportation stone had been blown away by an unseen wind as Ender recovered from her temporary shock. Striding across the city, she examined the process of Velder's rebuilding project. To her right, the capital city looked as if it had stood there since ancient times, seeming as new as ever. The garrisons, still intact despite the demon invasion several decades ago, proposed proud banners of crimson and gold. As she watched their very own troops rush around like ants amongst the garrison, there was a twist in her stomach. She hated the feeling, but instantly stopped. _There's something wrong,_ she thought. _Why are they here... Why aren't we back at headquarters?!_

Ender withdrew a different teleportation stone from the folds of her pockets, a dull gray metamorphic one with sapphire embedded in it. With a flick of her wrist, the stone crashed onto the cement, rolling away from her. She reached her hand out behind her shoulder, firmly grasping the scythe rested there. With a single swing, the tip of the metal monstrosity shattered the rock into neat quarters.

There was no time to get the other soldiers to get back to Hamel along with her. This feeling...it could only be an ambush. Why would Chung not expect this? Their tactician was usually able to predict these kind of situations.

Without further thought, Ender let the ocean blue mist swirl around her like a typhoon. Soon, her sight was enveloped in endless cerulean.

The feeling strengthened in her stomach, almost making her stumble in pain as she was transported back in front of their headquarters in Hamel. Clutching her side like she had a hitch, she staggered through the doors and reeled back from the impact of another person.

"Woah, Ender! You okay?" Her vision was swimming, the sensation tightening even more. Her throat constricted as the nausea suddenly surged up, even as she fought it back down. The horror was beating the nausea, and even more so when she heard the metallic **shing!** of a sword sliding out.

She knew that voice. She had heard it from a long time ago; she remembered it so clearly. When Ender had just joined the elite forces of Fluone...he was there. He was there every step of the way, then he just...disappeared.

"Here, you look kind of like you're in pain. I'll help you take care of it, so don't worry, 'kay?"

* * *

A girl with medium-length midnight hair tinged in dawn's pink knelt on the reflective steel floor, her hand trailing across the surface. The floor was carved, running with tubes of aquamarine El energy. Ignoring the thought of smashing them in that her mind proposed to her, she motioned a finger behind her for the Bengal tiger of white to move.

Taking a quick glance past the corner for any approaching people, she flipped a ruby out and let it lay flat on her palm. "Rose," she whispered. The tiger, glaring warily at the confining walls, padded up to her and blew gently on the ruby. Instantly, the gem of red lit up in a blaze of flames, tickling Jewel's hand.

Mistress Eve had called for her to pull the plan of capturing the tactician off with two others. Using a blueprint to portray it, the girl dimly remembered the silver-haired mechanic calling it her "Poseidon's trident attack." Marion Nettiste would appear frontally as a decoy for all those security systems that would be undoubtedly placed to protect him; then Yumi would head to the right side of the lab and infiltrate from there. Meanwhile, Jewel was to sneak in through one of the vents from the left and launch a simultaneous attack with the bunny-loving comrade. Finishing her explanation, Eve had seemed satisfied with the simple plan. Or was it because the complicated mechanic had something else in store?

She brought the ruby up to her face and stared through it. The flickering fire consuming the gem revealed nothing, drawing a sigh from her. Then, looking around again for any other signs of people, she tossed the ruby into the gaping lab below.

The ruby flew several feet into the air, arcing its way across. She had expected it to explode upon impact on the awaiting enemy below. It wouldn't kill him; Yumi would have her ComPC grab him in time before the explosion reached them. But that wasn't what had happened.

There was a dull **boom!** that resonated through the small hallway, making her curls whip past her pale ivory face. The braid that coiled itself like a ring around her head broke formation as something flew into it. She reached up and felt the shard.

The shard of her own gem.

Jewel immediately took it out and threw it back into the lab at the bottom. She wanted to see it falling down and shattering on the ground. Instead, it skidded on the air and lay there, the fire curling smoke off of it.

_An invisible barrier?_

A woman with bright pink hair whipped towards the source of the explosion above her. The left side of her hair was undercut, dyed black. She gripped her halberd with her hand, keeping one eye shut. Her line of sight instantly landed upon a shadow behind a small corner, and a curiously-feline shape along with it. A ComPC and it's owner? She twirled her weapon and rammed the butt of it on the ground, watching for a flinch from the sound.

_None._

Was that shadow just a shadow? No one was there? She slowly let her other eye open; instead of a warm brown like the other, it was an unnerving color of white. "Elite Leo Chung?" she called out, just in case.

"I got it, almost done," he shouted back, and she heard furiously loud bangs and creaks behind her. Without leaving her gaze from the shadow above, she readied her halberd in front of her.

"Where's Arch?"

"Uhm." That was his only response for a good minute or two; and the shadow hadn't even shifted a bit. She was beginning to have her doubts, but her instincts, finely tuned and sharpened, never failed her. Then, he answered, "He's back at the headquarters."

At this, she whipped around, her luridly-colored hair along with her. "He what? Why would he be at the headquarters?"

He didn't bother to reply with a proper sentence, only exclaimed, "I'm done! I finished!"

Her face didn't break from it's straight composure, but she got slightly irritated at the Elite. "What is it?"

"It's-" Before he got to say anything else, another explosion rumbled throughout the lab. The woman shifted and glared at the shadow; it still hadn't left?! Then-

A horribly mutated rabbit with a sagging pelt appeared from the clearing dust, a wrangled corpse in its metal jaws. A girl with locks of golden emerged from the crumbling entrance, her hands raised in an innocent gesture. "Hi there! Say hi too, Mr. BunBuns!"

The rabbit cracked open its mouth, letting the dead human tumble out. An arm was missing, leaving only a half-dried stump on the corpse. Who was this girl...? Was that...a ComPC?

"Do you mind if I take Mr. Chungie please?" She smiled a gruesome one; steeling her racking nerves, she closed her eye of white once more. Focusing on the halberd's glinting blade in front of her...

In less than a couple seconds, she was already flipping through the air, crashing down on the large rabbit with the weapon. It crackled for a moment, groaned under the sheer pressure of the attack, and its skull gave way. The metal came apart, with several wires sparking and sputtering the life out.

The girl's face contorted to an expression of wanting to scream. Then it settled down to smiling again. "I see that you love Mr. BunBuns too! Although I think you played a bit too roughly with him," she said in a chiding tone. "I have more toys though, no worries! So let's have fun together..."

Her voice dropped to an altogether menacing and frightfully chilling tone. "...**_Chaos_** Beth!"

* * *

He spat the blood out, squinting an eye. The staff of his blood-dripping scythe was clenched tightly in his hand as he stood back up. "Elsword... I'm not going to forgive you for doing that to us before."

The redhead laughed like a maniac, as if the cerise liquid splattered all over his clothes was raining down on him. He grinned, showing a row of sharp teeth. "My ComPC wasn't a match for you, Shadic, even in your Archdevil form. Do you know why? Because you're too weak!"

"Don't talk to me like you know me," Shadic hissed, taking a stance. "You're going to end up dead at my feet."

"Hmm... That is, if you can hit Conwell." He was leaning on a crimson sword, outlined in a sandy orange. Hovering around him were identical blades of steely white, all pointed towards the Arch. "My ComPC can replicate Conwell, and Conwell only. Because it IS Conwell. I have Eve to thank for, and no one else to. You know what Fluone gave me?" That laugh again. "Nothing! And I just go over to Rurensia and...look at this, my big present waiting for me."

Suddenly, Shadic disappeared from Elsword's sight. He stood there, slightly confused as to whether he had been talking to himself or not. But the telltale puddle of blood a few feet away from him... It rippled...

"_**No!**_" he shouted, spinning on his heels. It was too late; every single one of the replicated Conwells had been reduced to shrapnel on the floor. It looked like snow, each dust-like piece of metal; how many hits had the Arch dealt to create this? "Shadic..."

"Told you." He flicked the blade of the scythe to the side, letting the pieces of metal fly off onto the ground. "Have I ever warned you to not talk in battle?"

"Tch...!" Elsword's expression changed into one full of spite. The sword strapped onto his back was pulled out, along with the true Conwell leaning on his foot. "I still have the techniques I attained in Fluone. Let's see if this little officer can defeat a previous Elite. Or, maybe..." His outfit of black became a blur to the eyes of Shadic. They widened as the sword tip flickered back into sight and was pointed at the throat of a girl with a skull on her face. "...I can take the life of Ender here?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late random chapter TwT I was working on other things, plus a whole bunch of summer homework that I find pointless. =_= But I was recently being chased by pitchfork guys ( ψ(｀∇´)ψ ) and I kind of thank him/her for reminding me in a review to update! Even though it's kind of short and not really proportioned fairly (some parts might've been bigger than others), I hope you enjoyed it! There's like a constant stream of OCs coming in xD And I can't perfectly switch to the PoVs of like fifteen of them in a chapter, so I'll mention some in each. Also, a question I think everyone might consider answering:**

**Who do you think is going to win which battle? :3**

**Alrigh-tee, thank you for your patience in reading this! ^w^ And if you're submitting an OC, please don't make them completely OP QuQ Or I'll have to nerf them myself. It'd be unfair, k? T_T**


End file.
